The invention relates to a hand tool for cleaning smooth surfaces, in particular panes of glass, having a holder in the form of a flat box, a sponge block, and a squeegee, spaced apart from and parallel to the sponge block. A handle disposed on the holder is swivelable, on an incline and laterally about an axis extending vertically to the holder and an axis extending parallel to the holder, with two joints, disposed one above the other. A glass cleaning tool of this kind has become known from German Utility Model No. 85 32 656. The two joints are locked by means of spring-loaded balls and knurled ratchets in the particular handle positions set.
If major forces are exerted upon the handle, unintentional displacement of the handle is not precluded, because the springloaded balls are pressed out of the knurled ratchets, and so this known handle locking means functions inadequately.